leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Wally/Games/Quotes/RSE
Petalburg Gym :"Um… I… I'd like to get a }}, please… :"I'm going to go stay with my relatives in . I thought I would be lonely by myself, so I wanted to take a along. But I've never a before. I don't know how…"'' :"Oh, wow! A !" :"Oh, wow! Thank you!" :"… Would you really come with me?" :"… hide in tall grass like this, don't they? Please watch me and see if I can catch one properly. …Whoa!" :"You throw a }} now, right? I… I'll do my best!" :"I did it… It's my… My ! , thank you! Let's go back to the !" Petalburg Gym (after catching tutorial) :"Thank you, yes, it did. Here's your back. , thank you for coming along with me. You two are why I was able to catch my . I promise I'll take really good care of it. Oh! My mom's waiting for me, so I have to go! Bye, ! Mauville City * Before battle :"Aww, , please? I want to challenge this and see how much better I've become. Please? May I, please?"'' :"I'm not pushing it. If I combine forces with }}, we can beat anyone!" :"Oh! Hi, ! I've gotten a lot stronger since we met. , I want you and my to understand that. , please, will you have a with me?"/ ::'Yes': ''", thank you. Okay… Here I come!" ::No: "Oh… If you won't battle me, , my won't know that I've become really strong." * Being defeated :"… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … I lost…" * After being defeated :" … I'll go back to …" :", thank you. Being a }} is tough, isn't it? It's not enough just to have and make them battle. That isn't what being a real is about." ;Match Call :"Oh, hello, ! I just wanted to tell you that my uncle bought me a ! Now I can get in touch with you anytime, !" Wanda's house (Verdanturf Town) :"I lost to you, , but I'm not feeling down anymore. Because I have a new purpose in life. Together with my , I'm going to challenge and become a great . Please watch me, . I'm going to be stronger than you. When I do, I'm going to challenge you to another battle." *If talked to once again :"Please watch me, . I'm going to get stronger than you. When I do, I'm going to challenge you to another battle." * Before battle :"Hi! ! I bet you're surprised to see me here! I made it all the way here, and it's all thanks to you! , losing to you that time made me stronger! But I'm not going to lose anymore! I'm going to win! For the who gave me courage and strength! Okay… Here I come! " * Being defeated :"Wow! , you are strong, after all!" * After being defeated :"I couldn't beat you today, , but one of these days, I'll catch up to you!" Victory Road (post-game ) * Before battle :"Hi! ! I've gotten stronger since that last time! I wanted to show you, ! Okay… Here I come! " * Being defeated :"Wow! , you are strong, after all!" * After being defeated :"I couldn't beat you this time, too… But one of these days, , I'm going to catch up to you…And challenge the !" 'Match Call' * After registering Wally in the Match Call :"Oh, ! I've been getting healthier and more physically fit. I hope I can become a like you soon, !" * After connecting the two halves of Rusturf Tunnel :", hello! After went through, 's been very happy!" * After receiving the :"Oh, ! I…I left my uncle's place in without telling anyone. I wonder if he's furious with me… , you understand how I feel, don't you?" * After defeating Shelly at the Weather Institute :"? It's me, ! The world of is amazing! When I have my with me, all sorts of people say hi! It's as if everyone's getting connected through !" * After defeating Maxie at the :"? It's awesome! That we caught together? It evolved, ! Maybe I'm talented…Oh, but I shouldn't get a big head like that! After all it's the that should be praised!" * After defeating Wally at Victory Road :"Oh, ! Before I met you, I hardly ever left my house…But now, I'm on my adventure with my very own ……Thank you…"